


I didn’t realise I needed your permission

by omfg_otp



Series: Tumblr drabble prompts [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: Drabble prompt: 'I didn’t realise I needed your permission'





	

“I didn’t realise I needed your permission!” Percy yelled at the blond following behind him as he stomped his way through camp, ignoring the other demigods who were staring unabashed at the scene.

“Not permission Percy, but a bit of a heads up would have been nice.” Jason wasn’t yelling anymore, but he still sounded plenty mad. 

It wasn’t often Percy and Jason found themselves on the same team for capture the flag, but when they did it often ended badly. Both boys found it challenging taking orders from each other, and where they should be able to work together, they found themselves fighting each other instead of the opposing team. 

“The distraction worked didn’t it? We won!”

“That doesn’t excuse the fact you went behind my back when we should’ve been working together.”

Percy shook his head at that, he shouldn’t be shocked at how very  _Roman_  Jason sounded. He continued his angry march through camp, reaching his cabin in record time. He wasn’t surprised when Jason followed him inside instead of heading to his own cabin.

Percy turned, facing the blond for the first time since their little spat began. He found it difficult to stay angry at the son of Jupiter gazing into those baby blues. 

“Look, I didn’t do it to upset you.” Percy sighed, rubbing his face wearily. “I saw a chance and I took it. I’m sorry.”

Jason nodded, and stepped forward, pulling Percy’s hands away from his face, and instead wrapping them around his waist. 

“I’m sorry too. For shouting in front of everyone.” Jason replied softly, resting their foreheads together. 

“We shouldn’t be on the same team next time.” Percy says, only half joking.

Jason hums in agreement, before letting their lips meet in a chaste kiss.


End file.
